Good Intentions
by Sasha B
Summary: AU Quinntana. No Beth Quinn had a son with Puck after college. Puck had joined the Army with Finn but died overseas before his son Noah was born. Quinn moved on and tried to make it work with Sam but she just didnt love him. Now happily married to Santana they juggle everyday life with an 8 year old who doesn't understand why the only Dad he knew left him.
1. Chapter 1

It takes more energy than it should to haul my ass outta my Range Rover and through the front door of my house. I'm one foot it when I'm nearly knocked out by a very angry eight year old boy. Everyone says he has my explosive temper despite the fact biologically he's not mine. I react instantly grabbing him by the shirt halting his Berry-esque storm out. "Aye! Where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go!" he screams. Oh hell nah.

"Excuse me? You don't talk to me like that little man or you wont be sitting for a week! Remember what we talked about two days ago?"

Immediately he deflates, staring intently at the floor. "Mijo look at me, please?" I say in a much softer tone.

He slowly looks up to me his eyes watering as he's fighting back tears. Now this, the mood swings, they're all Q. "Come on, let Mami in the door and we'll go talk about it okay?" He nods and grabs for my hand holding tightly as I toss my keys in the bowl, briefcase on the floor for which he chimes in "Mommas going to be mad if you don't hang that up." I smile down at him. "Yes, mijo but I think she'll agree with me that you are much more important than a briefcase. Where is your Momma anyway baby boy?"

"Crying in your room, she hates me. And I'm not a little boy." I roll my eyes at his statement and feel my heart clench at the thought of my girl alone and crying. I stop and kneel down to his level. "Mijo listen closely this is very important" I say tilting his chin up to look at me. "Your Momma loves you more than anything in this whole world! If she gets mad or upset at you it's only because she loves you so much and wants to protect you from everything. We both do, baby. Why don't I get some snacks for us and you tell me why you think your Momma hates you, okay?" He nods. "I love her too." "I know you do, mijo" I say standing back up and ruffling his hair. "Heeey watch the hair!" he whines.

I lead him into the kitchen and direct him up onto one of the big stools at the island. Little boys, and grown men for that matter are much easier to get to open up if you feed them. I grab his favorite pizza bagels out of the freezer and toss them in the microwave. Two minutes later there is a plate of pizza bagels between the both of us and an ton of Ranch dressing to dip them in of course.

"What's going on buddy? Start from the beginning."

He sighs loudly and I barely stifle an amused laugh at how much he looks like Quinn when he does that. "We were having a fun day then Momma went to shower after the pool and the phone rang so I picked it up." He stops and looks at his fighting hands obviously nervous about whatever happens next. I calmly place a hand over both of his. "Buddy, it's okay I won't get mad at you if you tell me the truth okay?" He nods. "Daddy was on the phone" My vision blurs and the grip on my glass tightens too much before I can get a grip on my temper the glass in my hand shatters."

"Fuck!" I yell jumping out of my chair. "Only Mami says that word don't you repeat it!" I say quickly to the blonde haired blue eyed boy with wide eyes. "I'm sorry! I made you mad too!" "No, no baby I'm not mad at you okay I'm okay everything's okay." fucking shit! I run over and grab some towels and quickly clean up the mess.

After there is no more glass I sit back in my chair and rub my hand on his back. "Hey, I'm sorry about that honey, I'm not mad so your ..Father was on the phone..then what happened? What did he say?" I try desperately to not grit my teeth through that.

"He said he missed me so much and that it's not his fault he's not around for me anymore." Jesus Mary and Joseph my blood pressure is dangerously high. It takes all my self control to bite my tongue and let him continue. "He said Mommy made him go away and said he couldn't see me anymore. Why would she do that Mami?" He asks me with watery eyes.

I take a deep breath. "Did you ask your Momma what happened? Or did you just accuse her of doing what your Father said he did?"

"I.." he looks down in shame "I yelled and asked her how she could make Daddy go away from me when he wants to be with me" he said quietly looking at the floor.

"Do you think that was a nice thing to do? Doesn't you're Mommy do everything for you? Take you fun places spend time with you let your friends stay over, that doesn't sound like her to take someone away that you loved. And you should never yell at your Mommy buddy. "

"No, it wasn't nice, I'm sorry Mami I just miss him so much sometimes and he sounded sad and I.."

"You're Mommy's sad too baby that was one of the hardest things she's ever done and you need to believe me when I tell you it was the best for you that she did. That made it even harder for her knowing how much it would hurt you to lose him in your life."

"I'm so sorry" he cried.

"It's okay buddy we'll fix it." she said gathering her son in her arms. "She loves you so much you know, she doesn't hate you for this. It just reminded her of a really hard sad time and when you're bigger you'll be able to understand everything you just got to trust me for now okay?"

"Okay. So Daddy didn't want me?"

"No, baby of course he did! Who wouldn't want you? You're amazing! You're Father just wasn't being grown up enough to be a real father to you. The fun stuffs important but a parent needs to punish you and set rules it's complicated honey but he mighta been fun to hang with but it wasn't safe and didn't make your Mommy happy she had to try to be both Mommy and Daddy."

"She's happy now, mami...with you I can see it."

"Thanks buddy, I'm happy too."

"Well she's not happy right now but.."

"Hey" i let go and grab his cheeks. "Why don't you go get your homework done like a good boy and I'll go make mommy happy again okay? Then we'll come down and make dinner and you can say your sorry, okay?"

"Okay, Mami"

"I love you baby and so does your Momma, don't you ever question that. And Noah?"

"yeah Mami?" he asked turning around in the doorway.

"Don't you ever yell and storm out of this house again do you hear me?"

"Yes Mami"

"Okay, go on then." I watched him scurry out of the room. I felt my anger at Sam return tenfold balling up my fists I took a few long breathes willing myself to calm down so I could go take care of Q. I made my way up the stairs and knocked softly on our bedroom door before slowly opening the door. Her back was to me curled on her side I could see the unmistakable shaking from her crying and all the anger dissolved away momentarily as she was my only concern.

"baby, it's me" I said softly so I didn't startle her. I crawled into our bed after kicking off my black heels and settled in behind her wrapping an arm around her middle and pulling her back into me. She turned around in my arms and buried her head under my chin. "Shh it's okay, baby."

"He hates me San" she whimpered. "No he doesn't baby I just had a long talk with him he loves you so much and he knows how much you love him. We can talk about this later baby okay? Why don't you just let it out."

"I am"

I giggled softly brushing the blonde hair out of her eyes. "No you aren't, you're holding back. I got you Q, let go." She nodded with a deep breath then finally I saw the fight leave her as she let herself fall apart, trusting me to catch her and put her back together again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee.**

**Flashbacks are in italics. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**September 2016**_

_"Miss me already, baby girl?" I answer the incoming call from Q._

_"San.." comes her strangled voice causing my heart to leap to my throat._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Can I...come over?"_

_"Of course you can, it's one a.m did you just get out of work?"_

_"No, well..like an hour ago I had to pick up Noah."_

_"Okay...so you mean both of you are coming over? You know he's always welcome...was that a car horn? Quinn fucking Fabray are you fucking seriously on the phone with me right fucking now while you're DRIVING" Seriously! I'm going to fucking kill her!_

_"Yes, Santana I ...I can't say those colorful words you did at the moment..."_

_"You're DRIVING, TALKING ON THE PHONE WITH YOUR SON IN THE CAR"_

_"Would you stop shrieking in my ear YOU'RE DISTRACTING ME and you sound alarmingly like Ber.."_

_"Shut the fuck up don't you finish that." She sighs loudly in my ear. "Can you pull over please before I have an anxiety attack?"_

_"Ugh FINE" I said exasperated._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fucking fine okay?" she spits out venomously then softens,"I'm gonna drop Noah off so he can sleep in his own bed then I'll be over ... if that's still okay."_

_"Of course it's okay don't be ridiculous, do you want me to come get you?"_

_"No, I have to take my car so he thinks I'm going back into work."_

_"This is getting ridiculous, Q." I say softly feeling my heart break even further. That's how this friendship goes these days when she's happy I swear my heart grows wings and flies right out of my chest then she's sad and my heart shatters painfully slow._

_"I know" I literally can hear her fighting back her tears. "Help me San...I don't know what to do"_

_"Shh okay just take a deep breath get that little boy of yours home don't get all emotional and shit while you're driving. We'll figure it all out when you get here alright?"_

_"Okay. Thanks."_

_"Duh" I say with an eye roll trying to stop my own tears and stay strong for her tonight. I hang up with a loud sigh. If anyone in this world deserves to be happy it's Q, yet she's always the one drowning in heartbreak. Not that anyone can tell from the outside though. She's like Atlas only a girl and a fuck-lot prettier...holding the whole world up on her shoulders. I don't know when it changed but I'd give up anything, even my life, to carry the world for her._

* * *

**September 2022**

Just when I absolutely couldn't take one more heart wrenching moment of Q's cries with a final sweet little sigh she's silent. I keep humming softly as I feel the tears of relief well up in my eyes. My heart skips a beat as I look down at the beautiful woman wrapped tightly in my arms, head of blonde messy hair buried under my chin resting on my chest...she's got this thing about hearing my heartbeat. I'm surprised she hasn't fallen asleep. She looks up at me with a goofy lopsided smile and puffy hazel eyes that remind me of the water down in the Dominican Republic. Even after all these years and everything we've been through she still feels silly after breaking down on me, we may be years older but our pride is still as strong as it was in high school. I swipe my thumb under her eyes to wipe away the remnants of her tears gasping when I see red streaked under her eyes like war paint. "What is it?" she sounds slightly panicked, no doubt seeing my horrified expression. I jerk my hand away from her face as if I've been burned but she catches it before I can try to hide it. "San! Baby your hand!" she shrieks bolting upright cradling it in both of hers. "Baby you're bleeding what happened? Come on, bathroom now!" I'm too stunned to respond. "Was that from breaking the glass?" I mumble out loud. "Breaking what glass!" she demands as her eyes narrow.

"I, uh, nothin' not important." She gives me the Fabray eyebrow raise and directs me to wash my hand under the sink as she searches out the first aid kit.

"Sit" she orders pushing me gently to sit on the counter.

"Ouch!" I hiss as the peroxide hits the wound. "Why do you always have to use that!" I whine.

"Cause it cleans it out the best stop being a baby, baby" she smiles at me as I pout. She throws the towels away and cradles my hand studying the many tiny cuts that cover it now and the one deep gash. "What happened, baby?" she asks softly as her eyes meet mine. I can't hold back the laugh as she still has red smeared under her eyes. "Be serious, San!" she chides smacking my thigh.

"Q, you look like a deranged Indian warrior! Please let me wash your face first!" I say still snickering. She doesn't look amused as she leans sideways to look at her self in the mirror behind me. "I can wash my own face" she grumbles moving to the other sink. I hop down off the counter and wrap my arms around her waist. "I know that, but it's my blood, let me."

"This is a really disturbing conversation." she deadpans throwing the wet washcloth at my face just as I'd pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Spinning her around I carefully clean her face off.

"Mmm much better." I say leaning in for a soft kiss.

"What happened?" she whispers the second our lips part. The hot breath on my lips sends shivers down my spine. I shrug and place my hands on her hips.

"I was talking with our little man, he was telling me what...that asshole said and I didn't realize I'd been holding onto my glass so tightly it just shattered in my hand."

She gasped, "Oh my God, babe you got that angry? But he was right...I...I am the reason he doesn't see him anymore." she says quietly staring intently now at the floor between us. I pull her hips forward bringing her closer to me.

"Don't you ever say that, it's a lie, Q. I'll keep reminding you of the truth forever, I understand you feel guilty, thats part of being a Mom, but like fuck I'm gonna let you feel guilty for something you did to give him a better life. Quinn look at me." I tilt her chin up and I'm met with watery hazel eyes. I gently guide her lip out from where it's being crushed by her teeth with my thumb. "Lets go back in our room and talk about this okay?"

"I don't want to, San it hurts."

"I know, baby girl, that's exactly why we have to talk about this." I grab her hand and lead her back out of the bathroom. "Go get comfortable baby, I'm going to go check on Noah quick and I'll be right back. Alright?" She nods wrapping her hands around the back of my neck and pulling me in for a passionate kiss. "Fuck" I whimper as she breaks the kiss. "I love you" she whispers, lips ghosting over mine. She nips at my bottom lip before giving me a gentle shove. She leaps onto our bed laughing to see me still standing where she'd left me.

"Baby, you okay there?"

"Give me one second, I need to clear all the inappropriate thoughts from my head before going to talk to our son!" She tosses a pillow at me with an evil smirk, "Hurry up so we can act out some of those thoughts, hmm?"

"Mm, absolutely...after we talk!" She groans stuffing her face into my pillow as I turn to go find the little man.

Ten or so minutes later I return to see what appears to be my sleeping wife snuggled up on my side of the bed. I shake my head as I move to the dresser to get out of my work clothes. She's trying to avoid talking, and I'm afraid with a few more of those kisses she's going to succeed in distracting me. I change into a tanktop and my comfy , ripped, tight jeans and crawl across the bed slowly so I can place feather light kisses on the exposed skin between her T-shirt and jeans. I'm trying to stay focused on the fact we've gotta talk and shit but damn that exposed area was just begging to be kissed. "Come on baby, I know you're not sleeping." I sing song as I trace random patterns under her shirt. She breaks out into a grin, "I hate you".

"No, you don't" I smile as her eyes open. Her hand rests on top of where mine is under her shirt stilling it's movements. The pain that flashes in her eyes causes a lump to form in my throat. "What is it, Q?" She pushes at my hand guiding it down to the button of her jeans. I'm straddling her thighs watching as she flips open the button then slides the zipper down. "Q" I try to warn but it comes out sounding more like a moan than I'd intended. "I need you" she whispers. I sigh as she guides my hand down into her pants. "Baby.." I whisper shaking my head, I know this was not how this should be going but for the life of me I can't remember why. "Please, make me feel better?" she pouts looking up at me with those fucking eyes.

"Of course baby, always but.."

Fuck. Here's the thing about my wife, there's times when she starts this distraction and if you give in to her you end up causing more damage. Then there are times like now where if you do deny her you'll crush her. She's not any easy person to understand, and no one before me seemed to love her enough to want to figure her out so they caused more damage. I know this look, and I have to do this...not that I don't want to cause lets be serious I pretty much always want to but not because it gets me out of talking about feelings, that was the old me. I really do want to hear her side of what happened and help her sort it out but right now she needs me to show her how much I love her and I intend to do just that.

"But nothing, San. I need you to love me thats how you can take care of me right now"

"Quinn, I love you more than you'll ever know. I always will, baby."

"Show me, please." she whimpers pushing my hand so that it slips under lace.

"Fuck" I gasp. "You're so wet"

"Mm hmm" she moans, hips bucking up when I teasingly run my middle finger up and down her slit. I give her swollen clit a quick pinch before pulling my hand out, much to her displeasure, and quickly jump up to lock the bedroom door. Really don't need little man coming in.

"Baby" I say as I take off everything except my black boyshorts and slowly crawl up her body. I lean in for a bruising kiss and slip my thigh between her jean clad legs. "Noah's right down the hall in his room, can you be quiet?" I ask meeting lustfully eyes now as dark blue as the Arctic ocean. She nods her head and rocks her hips into my thigh.

"Please don't tease me, I need you" she pleads up at me. I tug at her shirt and she leans up so I can pull it off. Much to my delight I see she's not wearing a bra. I start at her lips kissing them soft and slow letting my lips and tongue talk for me, letting her know the depth of my love for her. She wraps her hands around my neck and pulls me against her lips harder slipping her tongue in when I gasp. I drag my fingers lightly up and down her exposed stomach and chest a few times enjoying the reaction before I focus on her hardened nipples. I pinch one between my fingers alternating pressures as my lips travel off of hers and down to the sweet spot on her neck. She gasps and quickly turns her head giving me full access. I bite down hard then quickly sooth the bruised skin with my tongue. "Thats gonna l-leave a m-mark" she stutters as my tongue travels down just above her breast. "Mm hmm" I agree "Reminder of how much I love you."

"Fuck San" She keens arching up as I lock my teeth around her nipple, gently flicking my tongue back and forth over the hardened nub. Her hips start bucking and I know from experience I can make her come just by doing this, so after quickly showing the other one the same attention from my tongue I trail my tongue down to the opening of her jeans. I sit up to tug down her jeans and toss them on the floor before moving back up to take her lips in mine. My hand finds her panty clad mound and I start to rub the wet area producing a loud moan from her busy mouth. The moan vibrates through me and down to my core. She pulls her lips away from mine to catch her breath and I increase the pressure to her clit. "I want to show you how much I love you, baby. I wanna fuck you slow and hard with my tongue, but first I want you to come. So you can enjoy the next part as much as I will." Her eyes slam shut as her hips start bucking wildly against my hand. She's close. "I can't wait to taste you baby, you taste so good. Come for me, Q. Let go, I've got you." With a animalistic moan that I quickly muffle in a heated kiss she lets go. I keep my movements steady through her erratic movement to ease her down from her orgasm.

"Fuck, San" she breathes breaking the kiss. I smile down at her before pressing one last kiss to her stung lips. "I'm not done with you yet, baby girl." I whisper sliding down between her legs. I remove her damp lace panties and immediately she spreads her legs. "So fucking beautiful baby" I groan staring intently at her soaked folds as I spread them with my fingers.

"Mmm you look so fucking hot like that baby" she moans leaning up on her elbows to watch. My eyes stay locked on hers as I lean in and slowly drag my tongue from her opening to her clit. She bites her bottom lip and rocks her hips "fuck baby". she whimpers still sensitive from the previous orgasm. Despite my valiant effort to prolong the teasing the tension in her stomach builds unbelievably fast and within minutes she's completely shattering. Her walls clamp down so tight around my tongue I find myself thanking God I can breathe through my nose cause I couldn't have removed it if I'd tried. I keep my thumb pressed against her clit through another aftershock and gently kiss her thighs as the trembling subsides and she finally comes back down. I can't help the smirk that appears as I watch her from my position between her legs leisurely licking any remaining juices and peppering her sensitive area with kisses. Her eyes are half open as she tries to lift her head to look at me but barely gets it off the mattress before it crashes back down with a groan. Laughing quietly watching her trying to regain the use of her body I move to lay on my side next to her. I'm so turned on it physically hurts, but it's not about me right now. I brush the wild blonde hair away from her face smiling as I watch the pure bliss on her face, but I'm uneasy knowing it won't last. Almost after I think that a strangled noise comes from her mouth and I see the tears forming in her eyes. "Baby" I whisper trying to tug her to roll on her side into my arms.

"I love you so much. You're..that ..fuck that was amazing." she cries turning her head to look at me. I smile back feeling my own tears start.

I run my fingers through her hair as she snuggles into me. "Shh baby, I know. Talk to me."

"Why does he keep coming back just when things are going so great. It's like h-he knows and wants to destroy it all."

"Baby, I don't think he does that on purpose." I say as my hands rub comforting patterns on her back. "He's always been this way, wanting to be a Dad when he wants. When it suits him and fits his schedule, ya know? So he just decides 'o ima call Noah I miss him' and fucking turns that kids world upside down without even considering the thought of what he's doing to that poor boy. Not to mention what he's doing to you by bringing all this shit up again. I could kill him Quinn."

"How could I have ever been so stupid getting involved with him?" she asks in a quiet whisper as her fingers begin dancing over my lower stomach.

"Baby it's not stupid trying to do the right thing for your kid. You thought you could really make it work with him, and have a little family cause in the beginning it was okay that he was around for Noah when he was but then off doing his own thing when he pleases cause you guys were new, he wasn't used to it, and he wasn't his kid. You didn't know he would stay that way baby, and what kills me is even when you figured out he wasn't the right one for you or your family you tried everything to make it work anyway for Noah. Baby you are a good Mom...the best. I don't think I'd have tried half as hard as you did. You do everything for that boy, please baby let go of this guilt there is nothing for you to feel guilty for. Not everything works out just because you try your hardest, its the fact you did everything you could and sacrificed your own happiness to make that work that's important. I know it's harder because he's not old enough to understand yet but he will, and he loves you no matter what you're his Mom, Q. He's fine having lost Sam, he wouldn't be if he loses you."

She doesn't respond so I look down to find her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. I roll my eyes, this was totally my fault. With a gentle kiss to her forehead I slowly untangle myself from her. She mumbles incoherently and reaches for me as I get up so I quickly place my pillow in her arms which she snuggles into it taking a deep breath. I close the door behind me quietly and head downstairs to start dinner. I silently pray I chose the right thing and that delaying our conversation won't backfire on me.


End file.
